Waltz into My Life
by walkingspring
Summary: My take on the how the Senshi x Shitennou reunite together, but mostly AmiZoi centric. Post-Canon.
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sailor Moon_ or any of its characters.

Main Couple: Ami Mizuno x Zen Mizuoh (Zoisite)

Summary: Ami secretly hopes that some day she'll find my own prince charming like Snow White did, or some one who'll appreciate her like how the Beast appreciated Belle for her mind and not just her looks.

Shitennou's Cvilian Names: Zoisite - Zen Mizuoh, Jadeite - Jakuchu Kurosaki, Kunzite - Kenshiro Saitou, Nephrite - Naoki Senju

.~*~.

Chapter 1

Doctor Ami Mizuno stares at her closet of clothes hung from shades of white to black. Tonight she was invited to her hospital's annual winter ball, a grand ball where the hospital board hands out awards to the outstanding doctors and medical researchers of the year. Of course, there is going to be speeches, auctions for sponsoring orphans and paying for the impoverished families who have sick relatives in need of expensive treatments or surgeries, and some good old dancing at the end - the part where Ami always leaves before she can save herself from the embarrassment of not having a boyfriend to dance with. '_23 and still no boyfriend_' Ami self-pities herself at the notion. The duties of being a doctor as well as serving her princess simply did not give her the time to indulge in any romance.

This year Mamoru promised that this ball would be good for her, and the rest of the girls; which is why she is wearing her new sparkling off shoulder azure blue evening dress with matching elbow length gloves, a pair of clear glass slippers, just enough make-up to make her face glow, and her hair which was now well past her shoulder was done in a princess half updo.

'_Perhaps tonight will be the night Mamoru's golden crystal will finally work with Usagi-chan's silver crystal to give Zositie's-no Zen-san's memories of the Silver Millennium back...my only concern is if he'll be willing to give us a chance and not let Beryl's control during the dark kingdom on her puppet of him prevent him for forgiving himself._' Ami solemnly muses in deep thought with her hands clenched tightly on the dressing table.

A *ring* of the doorbell calms her nerves, as she gets up from her seat and grabs her black purse which had her apartment keys, mini Mercurian computer, wand, wallet, mini first aid kit, tissues, perfume, handsanitizer, mints, pads, and a hard copy of author Yukio Mishima's The Sound of Waves to read outside the ballroom in case she doesn't get lucky enough with Zen. When she opens the door she's greeted with the pleasant sight of her senshi sisters - excluding Usagi, all dressed up in beautiful gowns, including Haruka - after being persuaded by Michiru, was wearing an elegant navy blue spaghetti strap dress.

"You look as beautiful as a water nymph dear Ami." Michiru, wearing an aquamarine mermaid dress, compliments the blushing blue-haired senshi with her silvery voice.

"The princess and the prince must've already arrived at the ball with the shitennou, any moment now the two crystals could activate on Lord Zoisite." Setsuna, looking like a Roman goddess in her black and gold toga dress, urges everyone that they need to leave before it's too late. Ami closes all of the lights and then locks the front door as she and the rest of the senshi walk down the lobby.

"It's been decided that I will drive Ami, Rei, and Makoto in my car," Minako, who was wearing a simple orange one shoulder formal dress in chiffon with her golden blonde hair styled in a thick side braid, prompts said girls to follow her into her car.

"Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru will obviously ride in my sports car then." Haruka and the rest of the outer senshi follow said woman do the same with her.

* * *

Doctor Zen Mizuoh, who is a half Irish and half Japanese oncologist, comes out of the shower of the flat he shares with his friends (which is an understatement, becasue he practically considers them to be his brothers in arms) in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips and a wireless hair dryer in his left hand blowing his curly-long goldilocks with hot air. When he finishes drying his hair he lays the hair dryer inside the drawer of the dressing table he shared with his best friend Jakuchu Kurosaki, who could easily be mistaken for his twin.

"So which shade of red do you think would work?" Jakuchu shows Zen a crimson one and then a bright candy red one.

"Crimson definitely." Was the longer haired man's reply before he dresses himself in a mint green button shirt with a pair of black trousers. He then tucks his shirt underneath his pants and quickly ties his tie on the collar of his shirt. He pauses and looks at himself in the mirror, wondering if he was overdressing, but then shrugs. He then puts on his black suit jacket and ties his light blonde curly locks in his signature ponytail with a green ribbon.

If not for being 26 and his light stubble he could easily be mistaken as a woman dressed up in a suit like he was when he was a teenager. Jakuchu would always tease him for looking the prettiest out of the five men who shared this flat. He finishes off with applying some cologne and heads downstairs when Jakuchu finished dressing to leave with the rest of the guys and Mamoru's fiancee in the living room.

"Well don't you two look incredibly handsome." Usagi, who was wearing a white full sleeves lace dress and her signature odango hairstyle was repalced with an elegant fish braid, compliments the two blonde young men who were now slightly blushing at the words of the young blonde woman who oddly gave off a queenly aura to them.

"Alright boys, and Mamo-chan let's all head to my mini van!" Usagi merrily orders them to follow her outside, to which Zen and Naoki, a tall young man with curly brown hair and with the deepest brown eyes Zen's ever met, try their best to stifle their chuckles and grins at the petite young woman's order. Both of them bet that Usagi has Mamoru at the tip of her finger.

Unknown to everyone else, the blonde doctor was not actually going to the ball to search for "better" job opportunities from richer doctors, nay, he was going becasue for the first time in four years at working in Japan's best hospital, he was looking forward to dance with someone, who happens to be a charming dark blue haired doctor, Mizuno Ami after he asked her if she could spare him a dance, and to his surprise she gave him a high pitched "YES."

Tonight was going to be interesting, he smirks to himself.

* * *

Ami was sitting in the passenger seat of Minako's red miata trying to calm her nerves. 'why can't all of them receive their memories back?!' Ami thinks distraught at the situation, she could't exactly blame Mamoru for choosing to revive them one at a time, due to Zen's Zoisite stone shaking with the need to reunite with its owner.

'Don't worry Ami, you'll have all four of us by your side when the time comes for the two of you." Minako reassures her without taking her eyes off the road.

"This is Zoisite we're talking about, I distinctly remember how transparently the love in his eyes would glow every time I saw you two together in the past." Rei who was wearing sweetheart off shoulder ball gown, slyly reminds her shy friend.

"And the two of you have been good friends in this life ever since you met in med school." Makoto, who was wearing a long satin emerald green off the shoulder gown with half of her hair pulled back in a bun, pats her from the backseat while offering her a breath mint to calm her down.

"I just...am not able to estimate how different things will be after tonight." She confesses to them, true she enjoyed their current platonic relationship which involved playing chess games, talk about the latest medical research, borrow and discuss about their favorite books from the library, have meaningful conversations about family, and sometimes going out together for coffee...as friends of course.

"None of us expect you two to get married, when you've both haven't even kissed yet." Makoto teases her, "things are not the same as they were back then."

"Let's just enjoy the night for Ami's sake, and worry about the rest of the shitennou regaining their memories to Usagi and Mamoru." Rei finishes the conversation, and everyone for the remainder of the car ride stayed silent until they arrived to the hospital's parking lot.

"And we are here!" Minako sets her car to the parking brake when she parked right next to Usagi's silver min van. Once Minako got out of her driver's seat, she was shocked to not only see Usagi and Mamoru get out of the car, but four additional handsome men popping out one by one. the tall man with the long silver hair was who intrigued Minako the most.

'Kunzite.' Minako utters his name at the back of her mind with nostalgia, but later shakes her head, 'tonight is for Ami only. It's my job to make sure her and Zoisite...no, no Zen rekindle their soulmate bond by tonight.'

Ami on the other hand could not take her gaze off of the long wavy-haired man standing in front of her. She does totally something out of character by saying, as she amazed, tells him "You look absolutely breathtaking Zen-kun", which earns her an amused smirk from the man himself.

"Likewise Ami-chan, you're quite the enchantress yourself." He boldly tells her as he slowly walks over to her to grab her right hand and kiss it.

"Thank you for your kind words." She sweetly smiles at him, making his heart jump fast at seeing the sincerity in her ocean blue eyes. He then gives her another charming smile as he offers his arm to her, and together they walk right past their friends and head to the ballroom of the hospital.

* * *

"Prince, princess do you have the Zoisite crystal with you?" Hotaru, wearing a purple patchwork lace pleated round neck elbow sleeve gown, asks Usagi and Mamoru in an urgent tone becasue she could feel the spirit of Lord Zoisite about to burst from the stone. Once Usagi and Mamoru combine the powers of their silver and golden crystals on Zen, Hotaru will use her Silence Glaive to destroy the Zoisite stone and then have its powers automatically be reborn inside Zen.

"Yes." Came the simultaneous replies from both Usagi and Mamoru. "Any moment now his crystal can activate, that's why you need to stay close to us Hotaru-chan." Usagi grabs the youngest senshi by the arm to pull her close. "As you wish Princess." Hotaru sighs in defeat at her predicament for the night.

With Ami and Zen...

"For some reason whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm in Tir Na Nog." Ami's left arm still wrapped around Zen's, she simply turns to her side and looks up at him with a raised brow. "Where's that?" She's never heard of such a place, but that word struck a foreign sense of familiarity in her, like she visited that place with her beloved Zoisite a lifetime ago, but simply can't remember what it looked like.

"In Irish mythology, Tir Na Nog is a place of everlasting youth and joy, a place with no sickness or death, all you feel is bliss. When I was a little boy, my mother used to tell me stories about it every night before tucking me to bed." Zen tells as her as he pulls her to the dance floor, making Ami squirm. "Don't worry, I won't make us dance yet." He winks at her, "I want you to meet my mother and younger sisters, since you've already formally introduced me to your mother." In the edge of the dance floor there were fancy tables and chairs with guests sitting on them. As they walk to one of the reserved tables for families and friends of the doctors, a blonde haired green eyed woman with very Euro-centric features gives Ami a warm smile.

"Mother, this is doctor Mizuno Ami, a doctor just like her mother Mizuno Saeko who I told you I met with last week." His hand never let go of Ami's, which she shy azure haired maiden was thankful for, otherwise she'd be trembling with worry just like she did when she was introduced to the Queen Mother Griselda of the European region a millennium ago.

"Ami, this is my wonderful mother Professor Genevieve O'Riley Mizuoh, an Oxford English professor who came all the way from England, and these two lovely darlings are my younger sisters Yukiko and Midoriko." The two young girls smile and blush at her, and judging by their appearances, she would guess they were both still in high school.

"I am utterly delighted to meet my Zenny's charming friend he would not stop talking about to me on the phone." She merrily giggles in a jolly voice, resulting in both Ami and Zen's cheeks turning into a shade of pink.

"A pleasure to meet you Mizuoh-san, you have raised a wonderful son indeed." Ami respectfully bows at the older woman, '_Well she's much easier to talk to than Queen Griselda_', Ami sighs in relief.

"Yes, and I couldn't ask for a better son." Genevieve pinches Zen's slightly bearded cheek, which made Ami feel glad that Zen's mother in this life was more openly affectionate towards him. She distinctly remembers having conversations with Zoisite about how his mother Queen Griselda and her mother, Queen Antheia of Planet Mercury were seldom affectionate with them.

* * *

"And the award for his outstanding research and discovery for colon cancer prevention goes to Dr. Zen Mizuoh, come on up." Saeko speaks into the microphone and holds out a large framed certificate with her signature as well as from other physicians and pathologists hands it to the blonde oncologist.

"That's my son!" Genevieve cheers as she takes a picture with her camera of Zen receiving his large framed certificate, much to his embarassment of hearing the chuckles from Jakuchu and Naoki from the table right behind his mother and sisters. Ami couldn't help but chuckle a little as well, he looked really adorable when embarrassed.

"The next award which goes for the most outstanding ethical behavior with patients and coworkers goes to Dr. Mamoru Chiba, come on up and don't be shy." Saeko speaks in an amused tone as she sees the flustered face of the black haired man being pulled up from his seat by one of her daughter's friends, who is none other than Usagi telling him in an excited tone, "Come on Mamo-chan, go and get your award!"

"Alright Usako, sheesh I'm going." Mamoru shyly stands to get his certificate and then immediately sits back down in his seat next to his fiancee.

"And lastly, specifically chosen by the medical boards, the award for the doctor of the year goes to my one and only daughter Dr. Ami Mizuno." As soon as Ami heard her name, she froze. '_No way_.' Ami eye's widening at the revelation, became hesitant to move forward and retrieve her award, '_Do I really deserve this? I sure hope mother had no part in persuading them to give me this..._' Ami muses with a grim expression.

"Go on Ami dear, you deserve it." She feels the gentle hand of Michiru's touch her bare shoulder, and gives the sea-green haired woman a thankful smile. She gets up to the stage, shyly takes her award and then goes back standing next to her friends, who suddenly bombard her with congratulatory hugs.

* * *

"May I have this dance lovely Ami?" Without a moment's haste Zen offers his hand to dance with once the waltz music started playing.

"Hai you may Zen-kun." She timidly places her gloved palm in his, and remains as calm as she can so her cheeks wouldn't turn into a pink shade. Right now the infamous _Waltz of Flowers_ was playing, so she tried to keep herself in the rhythm of the song. Surprisingly, once she felt his right arm behind her back, she felt herself lost in the memories of them dancing together in the Terrain Kingdom's palace.

"You dance well Ami." Zen compliments in a surprised tone, dancing with Ami felt so right to him - with all these dreams he's been having the last couple of nights of him supposedly being the Four Heavenly Kings of Terra and one of the four guardians to its High Prince, who strangely resembled Mamoru. His most recent dream was him dressed in a kingly garb and he danced with a beautiful woman wearing a blue dress, he was positive that the woman resembled..._no _she was definitely Ami.

All of a sudden he started to feel a pulsing headache, and clutched his forehead for dear life. Mamoru noticing this knew that it was time for him, to use his golden crystal, and combine its powers with Usagi's silver crystal.

"Come Ami, Usako, Hotaru-chan." The two young woman and girl follow him and Zen outside the ballroom where they can do the ritual of reviving his memories in private. When they reach to the edge of the lobby, Ami gently helps Zen sit down on a sofa, and holds her hand in his, so he can have some reassurance.

Thankfully the other inner senshi had the shitennou distracted by dancing with them before either of them can notice what was happening to Zen.

"What's happening to me Ami?" Zen asks while sweat beads fall from his forehead, "Everything will be fine, you just have to trust us." Ami gives his hand a gentle squeeze and then kisses his forehead.

"Now Usako." Mamoru takes out the pulsing zoisite stone from his coat pocket and then summons his golden crystal, with Usagi doing the same for her silver crystal. Both of them combine their powers of their crystals eventually causing a halo of light to come from the zoisite stone and enter into Zen's forehead, causing his eyes to widen as if he was reliving his past life's memories. Once the light of the zoisite stone gets fully absorbed in him, he finally passes out on the couch.

Finally, Hotaru now transformed as Sailor Saturn takes out her Silence Glaive, and destroys it with her powers of destruction. In less than a minute, a new glowing blue zoisite stone appears out of no where and dissolves itself in Zen's forehead, causing another halo of light to come from his forehead.

"You both can go now, Ami and I will stay with him until he wakes up." Mamoru orders, which Usagi simply nods to, and walks back into the ballroom with Hotaru on her tail.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Ami feels Zen's hand twitching and quickly alerts Mamoru to come sit near them. Mamoru simply crouches down on the floor and touches his shoulder and then stands up as he orders in a kingly, yet gentle tone, "General Zoisite, your prince orders you to wake up."

At hearing that, Zen's eyes pop open and in a flash he kneels down, "Prince Endymion, I Lord Zoisite, leader of the European Division am at your service."

"Rise General." When he did, Mamoru brings him close to a bear hug, "It's good to have you back Zoisite." He throatily tells him, trying his utmost not to let any tears fall.

"Forgive me for betraying you - " "No there is nothing to forgive, you all got under Metalia's control, there was no way any of you could overpower her." Mamoru smiles at him and then looks at Ami, "I think it's best if I leave the two of you alone." He slyly smirks at him before walking back inside to the ballroom.

"Welcome back Zoisite." Ami smiles at him, and then she notices him walking towards her with a determined expression.

"Mercury." At hearing him say that, she walks up to him until their fronts touched as she cups his face in both of her hands so she can caress his face.

"Are you going to think about growing a beard?" She teases him at feeling the light stubble, which had him laughing melodiously. "No, but I can if it's what you wish my princess." He tells her as he bends down to kiss her on the lips.

Deciding to be bold, she wraps her arms around his broad back and kisses him back harder, encouraging him to do the same.

***X***

**That's all for now folks! I hope all the Ami x Zoisite shippers enjoyed reading this first chapter so far, also please leave a review in the comments ^_^**

**Next chapter will come out soon, so stay tuned ;)**

**Ami x Zoisite are tied with Makoto x Nephrite as my favorite Senshi x Shitennou pairing.**

**OXOXO**

**~ walkingspring**


	2. Together Again

I do not own _Sailor Moon_ or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Some time after Zen's reawakening, Mamoru notices the rest of his brothers stones vibrating one by one, starting with Kenshiro.

**Shitennou's Cvilian Names:** Zoisite - Zen Mizuoh, Jadeite - Jakuchu Kurosaki, Kunzite - Kenshiro Saitou, Nephrite - Naoki Senju

.~*~.

Chapter 2

(Short Chapter)

Kenshiro couldn't get the woman called Minako Aino out of his mind, not since they waltzed together last month at the hospital ball. If he could describe her in four words, he would call her the incarnation of Aphrodite herself. It wasn't until Minako herself reminded him, that they met back when he was the leader of his gang back in high school and her going to the neighboring middle school, when he rescued her from a couple of thugs harassing her.

Who would've thought they'd meet again at a ball of all places?

Right now he walks out of the barber shop with his new buzzed haircut since he figured it was time for a change. If Zen could grow a beard, then there is absolutely no reason why Kenshiro couldn't get a buzz cut for himself.

By the time all of his brothers came home while he was cooking _kabsa _rice (him being Saudi Arabian from his mother's side) for dinner, a Saudi Arabian dish his mother would cook for him quite often when he was a child; all of them had their mouths open wide when he took his bandanna off his head only to reveal no flowing silvery locks.

"What?!" He turns his face to them, and baring his clenched teeth in irritation.

"Nothing man, we just think you look way cooler and more intimidating than before." Mamoru speaks for them all with his hands raised up in peace.

The next day he is surprised to find her running on a treadmill at the same gym he regularly goes to. She was wearing a casual pair of black skintight capris leggings and a hot pink t-shirt. He sees her long golden blonde hair tied up in a french braid with her bangs pinned back, and looked like she was over exerting herself, based on how much sweat was dripping from the visible skin, and the shallowness in her breathing, it was making him frown. If someone didn't stop her soon, he was sure she'll pass out from exhaustion.

Without even thinking, he walks up to her treadmill and presses the off button, which finally got her attention.

"Saitou-san?" Minako asks puzzled, and also hiding her surprise at his new haircut making him appear more sexy in a rugged way.

"You shouldn't be overexerting yourself Aino-san." He tells her looking displeased at her current physical state.

"Despite how I appear, I'm capable of going through a lot more." She tries to tell him off and also averting her gaze from his huge six pack sticking out underneath his skintight shirt before she puts her finger on the start button only to have her wrist caught by his his large hand in a strong grip.

"it's not worth the trouble Aino-san." He hovers over her more closely while giving her a look that she better get off the treadmill, making him have a deja vu moment, like he's some how has gone through many similar moments like this with her. All of a sudden he's thrown over with a massive headache causing him to lose his balance, which resulted in Minako to widen her eyes but later he notices her countenance relax as she puts his arm around her shoulder and asks the manager for a private room for the two of them.

'_I better call Mamoru and Usagi-chan now._' Minako leads them both inside the room and then help him sit and lean back on a leather couch. She later grabs hold of an ice-pack and wraps it in a towel as she gently dabs it on his forehead until Mamoru comes over.

When she sees him passed out she quickly grabs her Nokia cellphone and calls Mamoru to come over at the gym with Usagi and Hotaru to restore Kenshiro's memories of his past life as Kunzite.

"We're here Mina!" Usagi opens the door of the room they were in with Mamoru and Hotaru on her tail. Mamoru makes sure all of the doors are locked and the blinds of the windows closed, their only source of light coming from the combined power of the silver and golden crystals as well as the kunzite stone.

"Saturn Power Makeup!" Hotaru whispers as loud as she can for the occupants in the room.

With Hotaru transformed as Saturn after the silver and golden crystals cause a halo of light to come from the stone and enter into Kenshiro's forehead; she takes out her Silence Glaive, and destroys it with her powers of destruction, in a matter of few seconds a new kunzite stone appears and dissolves itself into Kenshiro's forehead.

Through out the whole ordeal, not once did Minako let go of his hand.

Unlike with Zen, they didn't have to wait that long for Kenshiro to wake up.

The first thing he does is that he gets up from the chair and kneels down in front of Mamoru like a knight and solemnly declares in a voice filled with determination, "Crown Prince Endymion of Earth, I Lord Kunzite, leader of the Middle Eastern division am at your service."

"Stand up General." Mamoru orders in his princely tone, and when he sees his tall friend and brother in arms rise from the floor, with tears threatening to fall down, he simply hugs the reawakened man tightly.

"I don't how much longer I could've fared without you at my side Kunzite." Mamoru happily tells him, this time letting the tears fall down freely.

"Endymion..." Kunzite touched by his compassion, feels his own eyes begin to moist.

"We'll leave you and your lady alone now." Mamoru gives him a wink, before he leaves the room with the other two women on his tail.

Once they were all alone, Kenshiro gives Minako a longing look before his impulses make him reach his hand out to pull her by the shoulder and the other around her waist as he kisses her longingly and slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

"You found me." He tells her between breaths when he reluctantly lets go of her mouth.

"_We_ found each other Kunzite." She caresses the prickly texture of his buzzed cut with a tearful smile.

***X***

**I hope you all enjoyed Minako and Kunzite's reunion, tell me what you all thought in the comments ^_^**

**OXOXO**

**~ walkingspring**


End file.
